Farewell
by hyndara71
Summary: Janes Gedanken nach Boscos Tod.


**Disclaimer:** _The Mentalist_ gehört CBS und Bruno Heller Productions. Diese Fanfictions wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Author's Note:** Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mehr, aber da ich im Moment für JS die neuen Folgen aus dem Netz ziehe habe ich mir zumindest die letzten drei einmal genauer angesehen. Und gerade die letzte (His Right Red Hand) hat mich stark beeindruckt, gerade das Zusammenspiel zwischen Jane und Sam Bosco.

**Spoilerwarnung:** Achtung! Dieser Oneshot spielt am Ende von Folge 2.08. Wer sich nicht spoilern lassen möchte, bitte NICHT lesen!

* * *

Rigsbys leise, melodische Stimme drang durch das leere, oder doch fast leere Stockwerk. Leise, zögernd und mehr summend denn singend stimmten die anderen mit ein.  
"Amazing Grace ..."  
Patrick hielt sich abseits, das gefüllte Glas noch immer in der Hand. Mit Augen, die in den letzten Tagen einfach zuviel gesehen hatten um noch wirklich wach zu sein, beobachtete er die anderen. Lisbon, die sich hervorragend hielt trotz der wiedererwachenden Gefühle, Rigsby, der ehrlich getroffen war, die kleine Gracie, die den Schock von vier ermordeten Kollegen noch verdauen mußte. Selbst Kimballs eherne Miene schmolz dahin und ließ Patricks Herz fast erweichen.  
Es war schlicht ein Schock gewesen, für jeden einzelnen CBI-Mitarbeiter. Auch wenn sie gewarnt worden waren durch den kurzen Chat vor knapp einem Jahr, die Erschütterung über den Verrat eines Mitglieds der großen CBI-Familie saß tief.  
Patrick sah auf sein Glas hinunter.  
Boscos Lieblingsmarke. Starkes, und sehr gutes Zeug. Hart und männlich, so wie Bosco es gewesen war.  
Seine Hand begann leicht zu zittern, als er sich erinnerte, wie Sams Blut an ihr gehabt hatte. Alles, und mit allem, hatte er gerechnet. Aber einen starken, einen so maskulinen Mann wie Sam Bosco blutüberströmt zu finden, zwei Kugeln im Körper, die ihn langsam aber sicher vom Dies- ins Jenseits beförderten, das war beinahe zuviel, hatte es doch die Erinnerungen an anderes Blut wieder hochgespült. Blut, das ebenso an seinen Händen geklebt hatte. es immer noch tat.  
Patrick blinzelte die eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel, sah wieder zu den anderen.  
Lisbon, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho ... seine Familie.  
Er hatte es nicht begriffen, nicht begreifen wollen. Er hatte sich gegen die beginnenden Bande gestemmt, so gut er konnte, wohl wissend, daß er durch seine Emotionen verletzbar wurde. Doch der Schlag aus einer anderen Ecke ...  
Nein, gemocht hatte er Sam Bosco nicht, und diese Antipathie war beiderseits gewesen. Zu sehr waren sie beide Alpha-Männchen, zu sehr wollten beide die Herde, die Familie, schützen. Als sie sich das erste Mal begegneten hatte Bosco ihn einen Clown genannt, ihn später ins Gefängnis stecken lassen.  
Aber dann mußten sie zusammenarbeiten. Und auch wenn es zu Beginn für sie beide ein wahres Martyrium gewesen war, so hatten sie sich doch zu respektieren gelernt.  
Nein, Freunde wären sie nie geworden, sicher nicht. Dazu stand Lisbon zu sehr zwischen ihnen. Aber sie hatten gelernt, den Rivalen zu respektieren, ihn nicht als Bedrohung anzusehen.  
Welch ein Hohn, daß Bosco ausgerechnet in dem Moment, in dem sie beide diesen Status Quo erreicht hatten, ermordet werden mußte!  
Patrick starrte in sein Glas hinein. Bernsteinfarben schimmernd starrte sein eigenes, durch die Flüssigkeitsoberfläche verzerrtes Bild zurück.  
Ermordet von einem Mitglied des eigenen Ermittlerteams, von einem Familienmitglied.  
Patrick fühlte, wie leichte Übelkeit irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Rachen zu zupfen begann.  
Sam war ermordet worden, ermordet von RedJohn! Und, wie so oft, hatte dieser verdammte Mistkerl von Serienkiller ein Opfer als Täter mißbraucht, hatte, wie so oft, die Schuld auf Patricks Schultern geladen.  
Er war im Krankenhaus gewesen, er hatte dafür gesorgt, daß Bosco vorzeitig und unter starken Schmerzen erwachte. Warum? Weil sein irregeleiteter Jagdinstinkt ihn dazu getrieben hatte. Er hatte die Morphiumdosis eigenhändig abgesetzt und Boscos Tod dadurch nur schmerzhafter gemacht.  
Patricks Finger krampften sich um das Glas.  
Bosco hatte sterben müssen, weil RedJohn ihn "vermißte"! Die Leben von vier guten Ermittlern waren geopfert worden, damit er wieder an die Akten konnte.  
Die Übelkeit, die Trauer, die Schuld, wich plötzlich verzweifelter Entschlossenheit.  
Als Patrick zu den anderen hinübersah war es ihm, als könne er Boscos Geist bei ihnen stehen sehen. Als würde der ermordete Ermittler ihm zunicken.  
"Wenn Sie diesen Mistkerl schnappen, dann töten Sie ihn!"  
Patrick hatte es versprochen. Nicht, daß er sich dieses Versprechen nicht schon vor langer Zeit selbst gegeben hätte. Aber diesen Eid hatte Bosco ihm abgenommen, ehe er starb. Diesen Eid und ...  
Patricks Blick glitt zu Lisbon, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Verließ dieses Büro, um sich Zutritt zu dem zu verschaffen, in welchem Boscos Team hatte den Preis bezahlen müssen.  
Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, wozu auch? Die Untersuchungen waren abgeschlossen, in Kürze würde ein neues Team dieses Büro beziehen. Neue Agents, neue Mitglieder der großen CBI-Familie - und vielleicht wieder ein Handlanger RedJohns.  
Boscos Geist nickte ihm zu, als er das Glas abstellte, sich statt dessen den Karton griff und zu sich zog, während er sich setzte.  
"Töte RedJohn und gib mir Frieden", schien der eingebildete Geist zu wispern, in Wahrheit waren es noch immer die Stimmen der anderen, die weiter "Amazing Grace" sangen.  
"Ich gebe dir Frieden, Sam. Dir und allen anderen. Das schwöre ich."  
Patrick nahm sich die erste Akte aus dem Karton.  
Boscos Geist war verschwunden - das Glas leer ...


End file.
